Ambiguous
by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10
Summary: Normal everyday life in modern day London. A lady called Katara with a twisted and tragic past. And the one thing she has been trying to escape all her life finally catches up with her: her family prestige. Throw in a man of equal importance, with blessed features and charm to match. Someone she could never hope to ever notice her... Rated M for mature content. AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ATLA.

 **A/N:** This fanfic may contain some mature themes (as suggested by the M maturity rating). The things Katara has gone through in this story happens in real life sadly, so please don't criticise her or insult her for letting people treat her in certain ways. If my tone hasn't already suggested otherwise, I'm very passionate about this fanfic and it is more of a release for myself than anything.

* * *

Chapter One

10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

Katara placed down her mug of hot tea and heaved a heavy sigh. Life had been getting harder lately.

She'd just come out of a relatively short-term relationship with a man who was much older than her. She had always thought that if she stayed with him longer, just maybe he'd change. But very soon even she couldn't deny the truth before her eyes: he only wanted her for sex. In fact he'd always made that clear to her, had said it to her face on some occasions, and she had always blatantly refused to believe it.

Refused and refused and refused… until it couldn't last any longer.

In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if he had been cheating on her all along. Maybe that would explain why he he'd stopped giving her as much attention, had become more distant and constantly glued to his phone.

Katara clenched the mug in her hands unconsciously.

The most painful part was all the lies he'd told her – and she'd believed him. That they would find a way to work, that he didn't want to lose her and lastly, that he loved her. How could anyone be so childish to say that on the third date?

Katara bit her lip and turned to switch off her bedside lamp.

Anger was the only emotion she felt before the blanket of sleep took her swiftly.

The truth was, the only reason why she had put up with him was because she felt lonely and sad inside.

She was the only one left alive in her family; and she barely had any friends – most of them had abandoned her after the critical accident that had claimed her most loved ones' lives.

~.~

"Miss Katara, are you awake?" Called Mary, Katara's maid. This was modern day London – everyone had a maid now. It was Katara's last minute idea to hire some extra support in the wake of her family's death; she had been unable to even feed herself, wash, or let alone take care of her mansion – her family's mansion, in fact – which she'd inherited shortly after the accident. She'd also inherited her father's and mother's wills, which had meant that she could afford the expenses for a maid. And shortly after hiring Mary, the most kind and warm lady in the entire world, Katara had decided that it couldn't hurt to keep the extra company for a while longer… which had turned into a few years….

"Yes, I am!" Katara yawned unconvincingly, quickly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before making her way out of bed to open her bedroom door.

"I could tell you deserved much better than him from a mile away…" Mary dawdled as she set out plates, saucers, a bowl and spoons on Katara's dressing table. The mouth-watering aroma of crispy bacon, boiled eggs, sausages and baked beans filled her room tantalisingly.

Katara raised her eyebrows disapprovingly. "Breakfast in bed? Mary, don't outdo yourself for me! It was just a breakup, I'm fully capable of making myself an unconventional cereal and toast…. Ugh, why are you so nice?"

Mary placed her hands on her hips – which was where her maidly apron hung – and beamed a smile.

"This is the most anyone would ever do for you, let alone a useless man like Julian."

Kara tried to cover up her flinch at his name, but Mary saw it all.

"You would do well to move on and find someone… more…" Mary furrowed her eyebrows, struggling for the right words.

Katara scoffed. "You mean someone less of a pushover?"

"Basically." Mary said, over her shoulder, as she shut the door to Katara's room behind her. "I consider him inferior to a human being. Have a good day!" She yelled from the other side. Katara rolled her eyes, waiting. After a pause, Mary's voice resumed. "I heard there are a few dashing young men looking for suitable ladies to court in Upper Maybank, the Theatre Studio, I believe."

Katara shoved a sausage in her mouth and chewed on it moodily. She had no more time in her life for another man like Julian to take to the scene. The last thing she needed was for her heart to be shattered over and over again until it was beyond repair.

~.~

Somehow, Katara had found herself around the Maybank area that evening. She was nowhere near the studio, although close enough to hear the booming music issuing through the air.

Often, she took a stroll through the public park after finishing work at the teaching hospital in the evening. The routine had a calming energy to it, and refreshed her mind and body ready for night. Not a lot of people were around, except to walk their dogs at the last minute or groups of teenagers just hanging about.

Katara sat down on the bench and tipped her head back slightly, gazing up at the moon, as her voluminous curly brown hair swayed in the chilly breeze. It would be winter soon and far too dark to take even a quick detour down here anymore.

"Nice view up there, isn't it?"

Katara tried to hide her surprise as she took in the tall, handsome dark-haired man standing a few meters away. As she beheld him, she noticed the striking golden-hue of his warm dark eyes. Were her eyes playing tricks on her or was that an illusion from the streetlights?

"Oh, right. It's very nice scenery." Katara forced herself to reply normally.

She tried not to gulp as he smiled – it was adorable.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

A too-quick nod was all Katara could manage.

The bench gave a soft thud as he sat, leaning muscled arms forwards attentively to rest on his knees. He was wearing a suit but his physical ruggedness was not lost on him.

"If you don't mind me asking… What's your name?" Katara tentatively said. She had forgotten how nerve-racking it was to speak to another stunning man aside from Julian. Ugh. She was going to have to quit comparing other guys to her ex. Now or never.

"Zuko Ozai. And you?"

Katara paused for a second, because his name had a familiar ring to it, but quickly dismissed the thought and introduced herself.

"I'm Katara Katiyar."

Zuko beheld her closely, paying particular attention to her reaction to his powerful name. It slightly amused him that she didn't recognise who he was, but he knew who _she_ was. They had never actually met each other before. But he had recognised her family name immediately, and would never forget the day he was in a meeting when his father broke the news that the head of the family and his wife and son had been killed in an tragic plane crash. The Katiyar Corporation had been a force to recon before it was shut down completely following the accident; even his father had begun to get cautious of their rival, but that day had been a sad one for everyone who knew them. They had worked their way tirelessly to the top, only for it to be taken away so suddenly….

It had only occurred to Katara a few mere moments later that it was stupid to give away her name so easily.

This man was probably only interested in bedding her at the last minute, on a night as late as this, so she'd better get going home. Who just randomly took strolls through the park, unless they were looking for unsuspecting women to seduce?

It was completely irrational but it didn't stop Katara from leaving suddenly. "I'm sorry, I just remembered I left the oven on all day, so as you can imagine I must go… I suppose this is goodbye."

Zuko didn't miss the hardening of Katara's face as she slipped on her mask of ambiguity and hurriedly bid him goodnight with a lie.

Katara spent the night reminiscing her good and bad times with Julian: the way he'd look at her "lovingly" and smiling as he kissed her like he was trying to suck the life out of her.

And then there was his eagerness to touch her in many different ways and places; she always tried her best to let go of the wrongness of the moment as she practically allowed him free access to her body, to do whatever he pleased… she convinced herself that she was doing the right thing during those moments.

Then she'd remember that they never actually went on any dates: all the times they were together, she spent inside his apartment. Occasionally they'd go out, but that was only as he walked her back to the station.

Katara thought over all this as she succumbed to the clutches of sleep, hoping and praying she'd never fall for someone like him ever again and learn from her mistakes.

It was only the next morning that Mary told her the man from the park was in fact Zuko Ozai, son of the man who owned half the city and he himself was a manager of the Ozai corp, which was quickly spreading its influence across the whole of the UK, and the world.

Katara knew she had forgotten loads of important stuff after the accident, forgotten about that world of backstabbing and money laundering to which she had been brought up in, and had no interest in it anymore… but to forget who someone as important as Zuko was….

Mary, her maid, didn't fail to remind her of how _handsome_ Zuko had looked this morning on the TV; he was always getting interviewed about this and that regarding the reputation of Ozai corps, or on the other hand he was getting fired with thousands of questions when an employee suddenly quit their job there for no reason.

"Katara, take care of yourself… after all, you were also involved in the accident."

Mary was right. She needed to rest. A lot. She might as well have the day off. Her head was hurting a little. If her mother and father and even her brother were still around, they'd know what to advise her to do. It was just too embarrassing that she'd ditched the Zuko Ozai because she may or may not have thought he was probably a pimp…

Just as she was about to slap herself for being so childish and head straight to work, the doorbell resonated throughout the mansion and Mary left the room to go answer it.

"Katara, it's Aang Boltwig." Mary called.

Why was he visiting her so early? He only came once a year, so she supposed she shouldn't turn down the few times she received some good company in her home. Well, she'd be late for work either way.

He was the only other person who had survived the crash.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've missed writing... I hope you all enjoyed! I've never written an AU like this before in the ATLA universe, I hope this was a good start! Let me know all your thoughts! X


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ATLA.

 **A/N:** This chapter has some explicit (dare-I-say) themes not suitable for everyone. Mature content, please be warned.

* * *

Chapter Two

10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

As Katara met Aang's strikingly silver eyes, something deep within her stirred. Aang looked nothing like Julian, her fateful ex, nowhere near as ruggedly handsome, but for some reason, seeing him triggered her to remember. It was like her mind didn't want her to forget what had happened to her, despite the memories becoming foggy as time went by.

Julian had been like a beacon of salvation for her after her family's tragic accident. She hadn't been thinking properly, maybe the trauma had affected her mind more than she realised at the time, but she went online in search of a potential lover.

He had insisted that they meet, and since she had more than enough money to cover the expenses for the expensive train ticket, she didn't think twice about hopping on a train to meet him.

When she first laid eyes on him, she noticed how handsome he was first before his cheerful personality. Coincidently, it began to rain torrentially, so they agreed on staying warm in his apartment.

As they made their way there, he spotted an alcove in front of a porchway and suggested they take shelter there for a moment until the rain stopped. Obediently, Katara had agreed and they managed to fit themselves there in the tight space… everything was fine, conversation was good (but her makeup was ruined), until he started to lightly place his hands over her thighs and rub himself innocently against her with her back facing him, whispering some nonsense in her ear.

"… Does that feel good?"

Shock and panic rose through Katara's throat as she turned to face him wide-eyed, unable to even shake her head properly or speak her horror. She was so stupid. He was a complete horny idiot and she was going back with him to his room…

"Alright, I won't do that anymore." He said quickly, his sensual voice leaving tingles down her spine and to her toes as he backed off.

When they finally got to his room, he turned on the electric heater and helped her putting her socks out to dry and handed her a towel. Katara hurriedly went to re-mend her smudged makeup quickly in his floor-length mirror. She tried not to gulp at the sight of his massive double bed to her right occupying most of the room. To her left was a sofa and a generous chair, with a low table in between.

"Come join me," He said softly, going to sit down on the chair to his desk with a computer, and motioning for her to wait for him on the sofa.

Katara did as she was told, feeling guilty for being so shy and quiet. But how could she really be expected to not be a bit nervous when her first date was in such an inconspicuous setting?

"What movie shall we watch?" He asked her, his deep obsidian eyes lively and full of energy.

"Ah…" Katara began, wrapping her arms around her middle as she thought. "How about Jupiter Ascending?"

"Sure." He replied, typing away on the laptop, his fingers but a confusing blur of movement. "I've never watched it before."

On the desk he sat at was an ordinary flat screen TV, not incredibly big, but not small by normal standards. He must have connected a cable from his laptop to the TV, because it projected the website from the laptop onto the TV screen. Katara noted silently and with some amusement that he was using an illegal website.

Once he got the movie started, he came to sit close by her, wrapping an arm around the back of the sofa insufferably close to her back. Katara had never had a date before in her life; this was her first date and although she already knew different people had different standards, they had already probably broken several rules by agreeing to meet in his room…

Two minutes into the movie barely passed before he started lightly trailing his fingertips over her bare arms, making her feel even more uncomfortable. When she looked at him, he just smiled at her and continued, touching each of her fingers expertly, before ultimately wrapping his arm around her and bringing her against his chest.

"Do you like this?" He asked quietly, smiling at her as he made trails down the back of her neck with his fingertips.

Katara didn't know what to say other than, "I'm just enjoying watching the movie,"

Julian smiled further, he was a dark-haired handsome man, his pale skin smooth and face enviable.

"Kiss me," He murmured, moving in swiftly (he'd already subtly tried to do it almost three times).

Katara squirmed away awkwardly, laughing nervously. "I just don't think I'm ready yet."

She could feel him rubbing her arm gently, pulling her in. "Please… do it for me?"

Eventually, she caved in and kissed him quickly. She had never been kissed by a boy before. But his breath wasn't exactly roses and fragrance like hers.

Ten minutes later they were making out, and although she didn't enjoy it as much as she had imagined she would, it was an interesting first experience and he let her know afterwards that she was a great kisser. The whole time the rest of her body had been stiff, and although he had touched her in places, like sneakily encasing his hands around her breasts, her hands remained strictly by her side. In fact, the rest of the date, she was like that: stiff, and not really turned on so much. But she could feel it like fire that he wanted her badly.

Especially when he suddenly broke away from their French kiss and got up. When Katara realised he was going towards his bed, her heart skipped a beat. He turned back, reaching for her hand, beckoning quietly. "C'mon."

She shyly accepted his hand, and one thing led to another and the movie they had been watching only a few minutes ago was long forgotten.

She now lay beside him, wearing not even a bra, although her jeans and belt remained on securely. He started groping her breasts, and she closed her eyes in shock and pleasure as he sucked on her hard nipples. They started kissing each other again, and this time she enjoyed it more. He was a messy kisser, his saliva mingling with hers.

Nevertheless, he just seemed like an expert. Like he'd had tons of experience during sex or whatever. Because he guided her with his hands swiftly and expertly to improve the experience.

"May I?" He asked, and she just nodded and shook her head at the same time. He'd mentioned once that he had wanted to try something like this on their first date by text, and although she hadn't expressly agreed then, in real life it was a different thing; this was his room and now that she was there with him, he could basically do whatever he wanted with her.

Mercifully, with those perfectly expert hands of his, he positioned himself so that what he was doing was out of her view as he continued kissing her.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Katara peered down to see that he was masturbating; he held his erect penis in his hand and rubbed up and down, up and down very quickly.

"Make me come," He murmured, kissing her.

Katara didn't know what else to do other than continue kissing him. One thing she seemed to notice as he was kissing her, was that his eyes were sometimes open as they kissed and he just smiled down at her. So she did the same, watching him as they kissed. But his eyes were never open again.

"Tell me to come for you," He whispered huskily, and Katara really didn't feel comfortable doing that at all.

Eventually, he came…. All over her tummy and boobs.

He put his boxers and jeans back on and started grinding so rigorously against her that her body started sliding off the bed. Katara had to admit to herself that it had felt good and quite shocking…. If not slightly painful from the force and strength. Pleasurable nonetheless. However, it made her wonder whether sex would hurt more than that. "Julian…"

What they were doing was forbidden, she realised, but she was smiling nonetheless. No one knew about her being there, and that was all that seemed to matter.

When Katara slipped back on her bra and designer crop top to cover her tummy, which was already free of semen since Julian had given her paper towels to clean herself up right after he'd ejaculated, she made her way back to the sofa as he left the room to make them a meal.

It was delicious, she had to admit, and was really grateful to him for it.

As they ate, he made small talk with her… Yet it felt nice talking about the small things. She had been alone for so long that it was nice talking to someone else who seemed to care. A few times he felt her breasts, even as she was eating.

"You're tits are massive babe. They're the biggest boobs I've seen before."

She could tell he'd probably seen _quite_ a lot in his life...

"Really?" Katara dared saying. "I didn't think they were…"

He gave her the most incredulous look ever, and she almost felt like laughing.

"Don't pay attention to all the social media standards. Your breasts are big."

After he cleared away their plates, he brought in an inconspicuous box and lay it on the table in front of them.

Katara had her suspicions, and if it was what she thought it was, he already knew she wasn't going to try. He'd asked her by text the night before. And what a surprise it had been.

"So you've never smoke before?" He questioned, familiarly assembling the weed in the white paper, and pulling out a lighter.

"No," Katara responded, watching him in interest. "And I don't want to try either."

"Cool." Julian just said, watching her. "That's good."

He started smoking the weed, talking to her more before a comfortable silence settled over them. She turned to look at him, only to see that he was already watching her, and she saw the utter bliss and relaxation writing all over his reddening face and watering eyes.

He blew a puff of it into her face, smirking cheekily before closing his eyes."This is so relaxing."

Expect for the terrible smell. And the fact that, for reasons unknown, she just wanted to make-out with him again, she wanted him to eat her mouth inside out and vice versa. The fact that they'd potentially be doing this after the horrible smoke put her off it though, imagining the wreaking taste…

"Does it smell?" He asked guiltily, and when she nodded, he said, "Sorry. I'll put it away."

Once he had, they resumed kissing.

And they ended up on his bed again.

He came all over her again.

And he started to mischievously venture his hands down lower, massaging her inner thighs and touching her down there over her jeans.

When he tried to undo her belt and take off her jeans, she came back to her senses and stopped him harshly.

He persisted but she knew it was going too far now.

He continued touching her around that area but respected her choice, and gave a bit more attention her breasts this time, sucking on her nipples hard to elicit a quiet sigh.

When the date was over, and he walked her back to the station, it was a lovely evening and she felt light and bubbly, probably from the exhilaration and shock of the things they'd done.

He stopped a fair distance when they got to the station. While she didn't expect him to kiss her again in public like this, she kind of hoped he would…

Instead, they awkwardly stood there before he scrumptiously hugged her and they both bid their goodbyes.

He texted her all the way back on the train, saying how good he felt with her and how she was the most beautiful girl he had ever kissed.

When Katara began crying out of nowhere, Aang didn't hesitate to hold her tightly against him; whoever had hurt her like this would never deserve a girl like her, whoever the hell he was.

~.~

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry this chapter was a bit of a filler, but I just woke up today and by evening I felt like ranting and getting some things off my chest.

As you can see, some mature and graphic, explicit perhaps, scenes took place. If you found it hard to stomach, it does get more intense lol! :) Ariana Grande's song "Love me harder" is good to listen to for all the coming chapters.

Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts, I'm open to all your opinions (unless they're plain abusive -.-) Thank you very much for all your reviews last chapter, I'm really grateful for all your responses!

See you all soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ATLA.

 **A/N:** A new chapter here for you guys! :)

* * *

Chapter Three

10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

Katara's judgement was sadly skewered and she didn't see the errors in her actions as she got on the train, on her way to her second date with Julian a few weeks later. No one knew about their secret relationship together.

It was no surprise that they went straight back to his apartment again. It just seemed normal now.

She hadn't set foot in his room for longer than three seconds before he was all over her.

She stiffened, still not quite used to it all, as he placed both his hands over her hips and kissed her, drawing her closer to him. She noticed, as he pulled away, that he was smiling, his eyes always sparkling.

"C'mon," He said, motioning towards his bed.

Except, as soon as she got there, he told her to take off her jeans and t-shirt.

Hesitating, Katara looked back up at him and he just encouraged her to softly, his smile settling her nerves as she finally caved in. After their first date, she had already drawn herself to the conclusion that Julian always got whatever he wanted, no matter what she wanted.

When she had left her home this morning, she had been fully aware of the possibility that today they'd do some of the things he had wanted to go further with on their first date before she had stopped him. The truth was, Katara was curious too, but scared nonetheless.

She had even gone so far to prepare herself for this by wearing a bright pink thong.

But Julian barely noticed it as he kissed her hungrily, slipping one of his hands down inside…

Katara let out a moan as he massaged her clitoris and the surrounding area. She stiffened her legs slightly, continuing to kiss him. All she had wanted to do was to just make out—

Julian started sucking one of her nipples, eliciting a sharp intake of breath.

He smirked, rubbing down much lower, until his fingers reached her pussy opening.

After that, all that Katara remembered was feeling an exhilarating mixture of exotic pleasure and pain.

He started going faster, and she had to tell him to stop. Especially when a second finger tried to cram itself in, and the pain was far outweighing the pleasure.

But after only a few seconds pause, in which he kissed her passionately and even briefly held her waist like she was his lover, his hand trickled back down and into that erogenous area…

"No," Katara moaned, having to wrap her hand tightly around his arm to slow his fingering down, and she held onto his shoulder tightly with her another hand. Her face was tight and she arced her back, pressing herself against his muscular chest as a sharp stab of pain shot up her whole body.

Eventually, he stopped.

"It turns me on when you tell me _no_ , and do that…" He whispered hotly against her ear.

"Do this?" She asked, pushing him away. He smiled, closing his eyes and capturing her mouth once again.

Katara wanted him to touch her there again. Ached for it again. But she didn't tell Julian.

He grinded against her pussy, and even though his boxers were on, she could clearly feel his hard erect penis against her. Every movement and sensation literally knocked the breath out of her. She had never imagined in a million years that she would ever do any of the things they'd done so far so early on in a relationship.

He was just a bad influence on her, she guessed. But the thought quickly passed and she didn't think anything of it again.

She started to get lost in Julian's presence, his hands, his mouth, his body… Until he started to take off his boxers and rub his penis over her thong.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, quietly, slightly wary.

Julian smiled coyly. "It's alright babe, just let me."

"No, I won't," Katara said, watching him moving his manhood up and down. He engaged her mouth in a kiss, his penis not touching her but it still made her feel uneasy.

"Please babe…. Let me just rub it against your pussy. Take off your thong."

Instead of taking off her thong, Katara moved away and reached for her purple shorts, sliding them on over her thong.

"Someday?" He asked. She gave no response. "Okay, someday." He looked so sad yet accepting that it nearly made her heart go out for him. She even felt guilty.

"Babe," He said against her mouth, pulling away. "Am I going to get a blowjob?"

After a few minutes of playing around, Katara discovered that she was great at giving blowjobs, although awful at handjobs, but neither of those things were anything to be proud of. She noticed that he took a lot of pride in being male, not bothering to shave anywhere at all. It didn't really bother her, either.

But this time when he came all over her, he took a picture. Katara had her doubts, and she didn't fully trust him, but she hoped he at least wouldn't show more than one friend.

He ordered them pizza, and when she offered to share the price he was firmly against it. She appreciated that, although it would also be nice if he tried to chip in with the expenses for her train ticket there and back, instead of making promises he would never fulfil.

And before they knew it, their time was up.

The same awkward departing happened when they got near the station. They hugged briefly and waved.

A few nights later, she felt lonely because he had become distant in his texts. It was excusable, after all he was studying maths in the best university in the world.

However, that didn't stop her female intuition from kicking in and she searched up his name "Julian Gatherly" on the internet.

A barrage of results hit her. Before her eyes, she finally saw the truth.

Katara was only eighteen, and Julian had told her online even before they met that he was just twenty.

Turns out he was doing a PHD in mathematics. Which actually meant that there was no way he could be twenty, unless he was a straight-out genius. She also found out that he had been in a long term relationship with someone for about two years, which had ended only a year ago. It seemed like they had been together on and off. She seemed like a nice girl in the pictures, and Katara wondered absently if Julian was the way he was now because of their split.

The next morning, Katara demanded answers from him by text regarding his age.

It took a _lot_ of convincing, and he even wimped out, saying it was better if they should just broke up. But finally, he caved in.

Turns out Julian was actually twenty-eight.

~.~

There was something incredibly different about their third date.

It would be their first time with _each other_.

Katara had eventually let go of her anger and shock after she found out the truth about his age. She knew for a fact that he never would have told her, and she never would have suspected. She honestly knew that was a good enough reason to break up with him, but she just didn't have the strength to do it.

She lost her virginity to him, and afterwards he told her that she was a woman now, as the music in his room buzzed over them comfortingly.

That night, they spent moments holding each other, kissing in the dark, and he told her that he loved her over and over again. Katara felt content.

Yet, she knew he couldn't possibly love her.

The next morning, he took her on a longer route to the train station, almost making her miss her train. They walked through a beautifully mesmerising park, talking about everything and nothing.

There was a fourth date.

But it took place weeks later, they had already grown apart during this time, and it was one of Katara's worst memories of their time together.

After that, they never saw each other again.

~.~

Aang watched Katara slowly bring herself together, wiping away the tears until none replaced those that had vanished.

Everyone made mistakes. Everyone made the wrong choices.

Even intelligent people were stupid. And of course, vile human beings existed on this Earth, taking what they wanted without care for others.

Mary, Katara's maid put the boxes of tissues away and left them in uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Katara dispersed the tension.

"You might as well sit down and join me for breakfast. I've not had anything to eat. And there's no way I'm turning up to work in this pathetic state." Katara trudged over to her wide pink sofa, flopping down with a sigh and patting the space next to her.

Aang followed suit, his face full of concern. "Katara, are you alright?"

"No… I mean yes. I don't know. I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I guess there's just something mystical about you that makes me want to remember upsetting things. Either that or I'm PMSing."

Aang scratched his dark curly hair, shrugging obliviously. He had a cute face but she could tell he was someone who wouldn't take that comment on board appreciatively.

"I decided to stop by to catch up, I've actually been in the city doing some duties. You know, like making sure Ozai corps and its competitor Arzami corps don't burn each other to the ground…. That sort of thing." Aang joked, scratching his head embarrassedly.

"Sounds fun," Katara chirped, dancing away to make them some tea and toast.

After they ate, they talked a lot about each other's lives since they'd last met up, how Katara was finding her job and the people there. She always found it so easy to reconnect with him…

"Here's my card," Aang said, sliding it across the table to her. "Call me when you need anything. And I mean anything. I'll be in the city for a few weeks. And I'll be there if you need me."

 _And I'll be there if you need me_.

Katara saw it all on his face. He cared about her.

But she just wasn't ready to try a new relationship yet. Her biggest fear was unknowingly falling for another Julian all over again.

"Thanks Aang. It means a lot."

He just nodded, leaving.

When she watched him go, she thought about the tragic crash, killing everyone on the plane except them both.

Katara thought she remembered something strange had happened. Then again, she could have been hallucinating.

He had been in the row ahead of her, and just before everything went wrong and her life changed forever, his whole body had glowed, their eyes meeting briefly just before the screams started and everything went black—

"Katara?" Mary interrupted concernedly, waving a slip of paper in her field of view. "Earth to Katara!"

"Ugh, sorry, sorry." Katara blinked away the foggy remnants of the memory, the scene she replayed over and over again in her mind some dark nights… trying to make some sense of it , yet never brave enough to call up Aang and clear up her suspicions…

"Ozai corps rang this mansion while you were conversing with Aang!"

"What!" Katara blurted, grabbing the book shelf beside her to steady herself. "What had they wanted?"

Mary nodded to the slip of paper she'd handed Katara, smirking triumphantly.

"Apparently they are interested in meeting and talking with the former heir of the Katiya Corporation. Maybe they want to side-up and have you work for them…"

Katara had gone cold. Just the mention of her family's prideful former Corporation made her feel like being sick. She'd grown up never getting to see them or spend much time with them because they believed their Corporation's reputation was far more important than raising her and Sokka, and now they were all gone and the Corporation ceased to exist…

Katara had watched her parents be put under so much pressure, and even received many threats.

She knew she couldn't last long in such an environment, so what in the world were Zuko and his abominable father thinking? Wanting to have her work with _them_? No doubt it had something to do with her running into Zuko in the park the other day, and having no clue who he was. This was probably a punishment of some sort.

"I barely even know them!" Katara threw up her hands in exaggeration, resisting the temptation to scrunch up the slip of paper with the Ozai cop's address on it.

"Katara, you'll probably be fired from your current job soon enough. Just accept the offer." Mary chastised, closing her eyes.

"But—"

"No buts." Mary cut in sharply. "You've been running away from this all your life. You're the true heir of your family's Katiya Corporation and you deserve to be recognised for your worth. Thousands of people would cut off a leg just to be inside Ozai's skyscraper block, and you're being offered to work for him and his handsome son!"

Katara gulped innocently, staring back at Mary in fear because she knew she would go as far as dragging Katara there all the way there by herself if need be.

And to be quite honest, Katara was scared of her.

 _I guess that's one of the reasons I like Mary so much._

"Alright, I'll do it. Well, I suppose my life couldn't get any worse, could it?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, storytelling of Katara's relationship with Julian is over! I'm basically recounting everything that has actually happened to me more-or-less word for word; I think things happen to you in life that you just need to look over and learn from them.

Let me know your thoughts about the story and what you would like to see!

Thank you for all your reviews!

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ATLA.

 **A/N:** Hey guys, it's been a while… and I'm back! I apologise because I completely forgot all about this story. I was sieving through some of my old stories and remembered this. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Four

Written by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

Katara had gone to the Ozai Corporation headquarters in London's bustling financial district and met Zuko along with his formidable father in an amicable setting. They had seemed very welcoming to her and had even formally given her their condolences over her parents' and brother's deaths, after many years of heavy silence and neutrality—arguably _borderline_ indifference—on their part.

She hadn't sensed any deception in their description of her job title: chief researcher.

And the pay was surprisingly good.

However, it soon became clear to her after the first month of working there that… it just didn't feel right.

She couldn't place her finger on it.

Everyone was exceptionally nice to her; Zuko—and even Ozai—couldn't seem to stop showering her with praises at her work ethic…

Maybe everything was just _too_ perfect. You know the feeling?

Anyway, as the months rolled by and she had finally completed her first whole year at the Ozai corps, Katara decided to quit, for non-disclosable reasons.

~.~

It took a few weeks after Katara had quit working for the Ozais for her to finally realise what she had actually done. Mary, her maid, had been so furious at her that she had vanished from the mansion for days.

It finally dawned on Katara that she, as heir to the inactive yet still impressionable Katiya Corporation, had made Zuko and Ozai look like an absolute public disgrace; and they had clearly failed at what'd they'd been trying to achieve by getting her to work for them.

On TV, reporters and interviewers were shown flocking the streets right outside their main headquarters, demanding a full disclosure over Katara's departing.

" _Were you trying to dim the image of your former rival, Katiya corps, by making its sole heir work for your Corporation, Ozai?"_

" _Zuko, were you subjecting Katara Katiya to bribery?"_

" _Can you disclose how much you bargained to buy over Katiya Corporations for?"_

Amid the fury and chaos, Katara simply did odd jobs here and there, even though she realised she didn't even need to work, given her inheritance of her parent's mansion and savings.

However, she had been feeling empty, desolate, hopeless and a failure, even as she'd worked for the Ozais. And she still did now.

~.~

That evening, Katara had been lounging on the plush leather sofa in her living room, reading a romance novel when her mobile buzzed loudly, alerting her that she had received a new message.

It was him.

Julian.

Her chest filled up with a cold, icy sensation.

It had been one whole year since it "ended" between them—their frisky, terribly wrong… couldn't even be called a relationship. He had impromptu moved to New York, informing her that he'd miss her and she should come visit him sometime.

Katara had been aware that after it fell apart between her and Julian, he had magically got together with a mystery girl. On social media, she simply went by the name "Ria". However, given that she lived in Belgium and he was moving to New York, they didn't last very long either.

Katara had been very glad for the _distraction_ of her job at Ozai corps. It had helped take her mind off inconsequential things, like _him_ and the dark times of the past.

However, now Julian was trying to slime back into her life…

And the question was, would she let him back in?

Katara held her mobile phone stiffly in her hand. After debating for a few moments, she decided to take it upstairs with her to her bedroom. Before she opened up the message from him, Katara decided to draw open her curtains. Outside it was twilight. The stars gleamed brightly in the sky and the moon cast a comforting veil of light over her surroundings.

Falling backwards onto her bed, Katara pried the message open hurriedly.

 _Here goes nothing…_

Their conversation started normal and innocent enough. He asked her how it was going in London, she asked him how things were in New York.

 _ **The reason why I messaged you is because... I've been thinking about you a lot lately. Katara, I even dreamed about you. It was so sweet…**_

She was sceptical at first, and even had her doubts, but decided to humour him and didn't immediately end the conversation.

Ultimately, it took a turn for the sexual… _predictably_.

He assaulted her with a barricade of sexual promises, images of his endowed body, and begged her over text to help him get a sexual release.

Katara's impatience won out. How dare he have the audacity to message her out of the blue, pretending to "miss" her when in reality, all he ever wanted to do was use her?!

She ignored his pleads, and called it a night.

 _I have no idea how he even got my new number… I had him blocked on my old phone. Strange._

However, the next day they spoke again by text. Katara didn't realise how lonely she had been until that moment. Clearly, it seemed even bad company was welcome.

But not for long. It would be her birthday in a couple of days, and she decided she wanted to turn over a new leaf. That meant letting go of her weaknesses, anything that made her a lesser being.

She said her final goodbyes to Julian.

And they ceased further contact.

* * *

~.~

On Year Later

A year had passed, and Katara's life had been pretty inconsequential. Endless exams from the new nursing school she'd enrolled at. And the death threats she'd been getting from radical supports of the Ozai corps had finally ceased coming through her mail. Things had cooled down between her, Zuko, Ozai and the News Media. Finally, she could just face things and do things the way she wanted, without the shadow of her parents' legacy looming over her…

At least, Katara _thought_ she had changed. She _really_ had.

Loneliness.

Loneliness won out.

She knew she had her wonderful, cheerful maid Mary who treated her like her own daughter. But her family was gone. She knew deep down that she had no one. There were friends and companions in her life, but she felt like they didn't truly understand her.

She missed Aang so much. He was one of her closest friends but they rarely saw each other anymore. He was busy working on something very secretive and important which he wouldn't reveal to her in his last email, twelve weeks ago. It was like he'd turned into a ghost, disappearing entirely from the face of the Earth. Or working a double-life which she knew nothing about.

Katara decided whole-heartedly to discover her own remedy. The remedy to… whatever was missing.

And she found him the same way she'd found Julian.

~.~

Ignoring all the warning signals given to her through their messages beforehand, Katara confidently boarded the train.

His name was Miguel.

Miguel was one year her senior. That was immediately an upgrade. Julian had been _eleven_ whole years older than her—of course he'd lied to her about his age before they actually met.

So that made Miguel different. Since he was much younger than Julian, surely he couldn't be capable of the same type of maliciousness, and lack of humanity and respect.

She knew Miguel had been asking her for stupid things over text like sex outside, in an alleyway. Public toilet.

Her "rule" was no intercourse on first dates, and she had to convince him to oblige. She'd never, not even for one split second, ever consider giving herself away on a first date to anyone. So he'd changed his tone and bragged about how they'd make-out with each other outside.

Even that made her feel antsy and uncomfortable.

As Katara sat on the train, drawing closer and closer to meeting him in person, she didn't ask herself what drove her to these "bad boys". She knew deep down that he was probably another player and no different to Julian. But her logic wasn't driven by thought. No, her complex emotions powered above anything else.

She wanted to do this. She knew she'd be nervous meeting him at first, or kissing him, a complete stranger.

 _Everything will be fine… for some reason, I think I'll be comfortable with him._

And somehow she was. At first, that is.

Miguel had dark-brown hair, and lively teasing chestnut eyes. Had tanned pale skin. It amazed her that he was taller than her by a few centimetres—comparing him to Julian, Julian had been equal to her in height.

They walked around the streets of his city with no real destination in mind, whilst introducing themselves and making small-talk. But she wasn't stupid. She knew he just wanted to take her somewhere to make-out.

When they found somewhere to sit, in front of a stream where canals go by, he abruptly ceased conversation and leaned in to kiss her—

Moving reflexively back from him in shock, Katara immediately felt uncomfortable and violated. Being kissed without permission wasn't anything new to her, but it still hurt her emotionally. She knew what she had been getting herself into but as a human, she felt completely disrespected.

Miguel's smooch had felt kind of… wrong. For obvious reasons. And she thought he had a cute face but her attraction to him was starting out low.

A nervous grimace-slash-smile broke over her face. "I just met you, so I still don't feel ready to kiss you yet."

He just nodded, smiling. Change of topic. They began talking about how she had done a whole week of exams at the nursing school, and he told her about his favourite series on Netflix: Friends.

"If I had to do exams every day, I'd go jump in there." He joked, pointing at the murky waters before them.

For some reason, Katara found his sense of humour entertaining and laughed.

"I wasn't even joking," He said, smiling.

They locked gazes for a few moments.

There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

And surely enough, he leaned in to capture her lips with his.

Katara allowed him to kiss her for a few moments, and found herself trying to kiss back but he was dominating the kiss so much, and using his tongue too much.

She broke apart from the kiss quickly, trying not to laugh.

"Sometimes when you meet some people, they are not what they had led you to believe." He said, smirking.

Katara quirked an eyebrow, at which he elaborated.

"Like you, haha. And I've met some girls around here, and sometimes we meet each other again." He said conclusively. Katara tried not to let his statement bother her.

He tried to kiss her several more times in the silence that ensued; sometimes she let him… sometimes she didn't.

His breath had a faint taste of crisps which he must've eaten before meeting her.

After several minutes, they decided to move. They were attracting some unwanted attention from the nearby construction workers and Katara insisted they find somewhere else to go. Miguel didn't seem to notice or care.

Even so, they started walking. Initially, she let him lead her along the stream, jokingly pretending to push her in. It was scary and fun. She felt alive and free.

When they found a park with some benches round the back, they sat down and he propped her legs over his. It was getting colder outside and he noticed, so tried to keep her warm.

He dove in for another kiss, and they tried to figure out which kind of kissing style suited Katara. Less tongue he agreed in the end. Eventfully, his hands found their way over her boobs and he gripped her hard over her coat.

It was too hard.

Katara didn't complain, and let him keep kissing her. She could tell he was becoming excitable.

His fingers kept trailing down between her thighs, and she batted him away a few times after he'd rubbed her there. He grabbed her hair and the sides of her head, bringing her face up to kiss her more deeply.

They finally broke apart. Katara had to admit, his kissing seemed to improve as time went by. And her attraction to him inexplicably grew due to his accidental, unconscious charm.

A few more minutes of this ensued, until he held her close to him.

"Shall we go somewhere else?" He asked, and she nodded.

Holding her hand, he took her to a section behind the park where there appeared to be no one else in sight, and without warning turned her around by the waist to face him, his lips crashing down on hers and his hands moving over her butt to grip it tightly.

At that moment, it hit her how much taller than her he was—admittedly, it was probably only a few centimetres, but she was wearing slightly elevating ankle boots.

Katara found the breath knocked out of her; not just in shock but pleasure. Spontaneous pleasure.

When Miguel broke apart, he just smiled and acted like nothing had happened.

They moved on, passing through the park again when he suddenly stopped to ask, "Shall we sit there?"

Katara looked to where he was referring to—a patch of grass within the park.

"No… it's wet." She had said. Or something along those lines.

Yet it made him snap.

"Just say no only, okay? You don't need to add anything else." He said harshly, pissed.

Katara remained silent. His anger outburst kind of hurt, although she knew he was overreacting to get mad over her statement. He'd clearly taken it the wrong way. Maybe her tone had been unintentionally condescending. Whatever.

It felt weird continuing to hold his hand as they walked after that.

He took her back to the station, cracking ridiculous jokes along the way like about how he was going to rob a bank one day or pretending that random houses they passed were his.

Since he had never been inside the station before (or even on a train, for that matter), he went inside with her. It was very busy. Katara looked up the train times back to London from Stockport on her phone and located her platform number.

He seemed astonished at how easily she managed it or how these complex technical things worked.

She smiled at him. And they hugged before he left.

On the train home, he constantly messaged her. They talked about how their "date" had gone.

And when Katara finally arrived safely back at her mansion, they wished each other goodnight.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there you have it guys! I hope you liked this chapter, let me know your thoughts! There's more to this particular story, of course.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate your feedback and support.

Guys please be careful about who you decide to meet and talk to online… I'm sure this story gives some enlightenment about the bad apples lol.

So, who do you guys dislike more so far?

 **Julian or Miguel?**

See you!


End file.
